Cuts
by BlazeorFade
Summary: Sam cleans his knives and Dean can't resist. Warning: Darker than my usual stuff with knife play and all.


Title: Cuts

Author: BlazeorFade

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: Knife Kink, Wincest

Genre: PWP

Summary: Sammy cleans his knives and Dean can't resist.

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine

There was nothing else to do, no gigs on the horizon and Dean was out getting food, so Sam set out to cleaning his weapons. He started with the guns, making relatively quick work of them to get to his one of his most prized possessions. The knife set Dean bought him for his seventeenth birthday. He'd never gone anywhere without it. Even at Stanford he had a special place at the bottom of one of his dresser drawers for the set. Jessica never set eyes on it which was good, because that meant she never saw the shivers that ran through him whenever he touched the cool blades.

He unwrapped them lovingly and took a moment to admire the beautiful craftsmanship, his brother spared no expense on these, Dean even got his name engraved on handle of largest knife. They were razor sharp already so there was no need to take out the stone and start sharpening them again, he just took out the fine oil he kept just for these and a rag. He set out cleaning them smallest to largest, running his fingers over the sharpness remembering all t he times they'd saved his life.

He was reaching for the last one, the one knife with his name on it when Dean walked through the door, takeout bags in one hand and beer in the other. He paused in the doorway, seeing his brother surrounded by all those deadly weapons and swayed at the sight. He set the food down silently and sat down on the corner of his bed to watch Sammy work.

Sam was well aware of Dean's eyes on him as he coated his fingers in the oil and ran them over the edges of the blade, forgetting t he rag. He imagined hot skin instead of cold steel as he rubbed at the tip of his knife. He drew his finger along where the steel folded thinking of the vein running up the underside of Dean's cock. He heard his brother's breath catch and thought about running his tongue along it just to make him squirm.

Dean watched his evil little brother, knowing exactly what was going t through that head of his. No one but him would see the ulterior motive in puppy dog faced Sammy's actions. He was smirking, working the oil into the metal, running one finger over the very tip while he licked those sinful lips of his in a seemingly innocent gesture.

'Innocent my ass.' Dean thought feeling his cock jump at the thought of that tongue and his ass in the same line of thought.

Dean watched mesmerized as Sam ran his as yet free hand over the handle, his fingers touching his own name reverently. He traced those letters over and over finally grasping it in his fist and squeezing slightly. Dean reacted as if it was him he was holding in the palm of his hand.

His hand trailed to rub himself as he watched Sam continue his torture. Sam coated his fingers unnecessarily in more oil and began t o rub in earnest. Dean could barely keep from gasping as he tried to keep up while Sam acted totally unaware of his affect on his brother. Oh he'd make the little bastard pay. Dean clutched the motel coverlet with his fist and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Finally he'd had enough.

He was on Sam in an instant hauling him up from his bed and slamming him into the wall. Sam still clutched his knife putting it to Dean's throat grinning viciously. Dean stepped into the blade pressing painfully close to him. He felt the top layer of his skin tear and fuck it made him harder than anything. He kissed Sam hard, all tooth and tongue wanting to taste that droplet of blood that coursed under those pretty lips. He felt the wet trickle of his own, mingling with oil and steel. He rotated his hips, grinding his cock into Sam's sucking on that tiny bead of blood till Sam moaned and twitched in pleasure and pain.

He moved back just enough to put his hand over Sam's on the handle of the knife and guide his hand downward, letting it slice through his t-shirt and leave lines down his chest. The metal heated against his skin, taking his lust on as its own. Sam rolled his head back and made and animalistic sound in the back of his throat. With the sharp edges digging dangerously into his pelvis Dean rode Sam's bent knee loving the feeling of hard denim on his cock and hot steel on his stomach.

"Please." Sam begged with his eyes.

It was all Dean needed to hear. He brought Sam's hand to his own throat. Sam's eyes flew open and he watched mesmerized as Dean pressed the knife point into Sam's neck, gently scraping his Adam's Apple. Dean's eyes were wild, his neck was stained with blood and his t-shirt had long tears where golden scratched flesh peeked through. The corner of lips tilted upward as he stepped back and pulled off his shirt followed close by his jeans. Sam still had the knife to his own throat, per Dean's unspoken command. When Dean was naked, he sat back on the bed and smirked at Sam. Sam didn't need to be told twice. He fell to his knees between Dean's legs dropping the knife unconsciously on the bedspread.

Dean picked it up and ran it over Sam's lips before letting him wrap his mouth around his dick. Sam licking along the edge like he'd wanted to do before was nearly Dean's undoing. He gripped his balls tight to keep from coming to soon. Sam started this but Dean was gonna finish it with his cock buried deep in college boy's ass and not second before. He pressed on the back of Sam's head with his knife wielding hand and Sam closed his mouth over the head of Dean's cock, licking at the slit, biting into the sensitive flesh, hard enough to hurt whenever Dean took a piss for the next week.

Dean moaned loudly and gripped his hair urging him on. His other hand found their way to Sammy's zipper and he pulled it down, feeling Sam as hard, if not harder than he was. He felt Sam's groan everywhere when he wrapped his fist around him. He pumped slowly, at odds with the speed he was thrusting into Sam's mouth with. When he felt he was on the very edge of coming he pulled his hand back, smiling at the sound of protest Sam made with his mouth still full of Dean. He stopped sucking and glared up at h is brother dangerously.

Dean laughed and pulled away from Sam. He leaned down and kissed him slowly reveling in the taste of himself on Sam's lips. He silently stood feeling Sam's eyes burning in the back of his skull. He pulled the bottle of lube from his bag, tossing it in air to catch it again. He grinned at Sam and beckoned for him to come to him. Sam was up like a bat out of hell and soon Dean had him bent over the table holding all their supplies and weapons with his legs spread, pleading for Dean to finish it please.

Dean pressed the blade to Sam's throat as he coated his dick in the lube. He didn't prepare Sam at all, just thrusting deep into him. Sam jerked and cried out, ending with a moan as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock. He pumped in time with his deep desperate thrusts. Faster and faster, till he dropped the knife with a barely noticed clatter on the table.

He came hard, blood, sweat and come mingling on his brothers body beneath him. Sam bucked and writhed, following close behind. They breathed deep and Sam started laughing suddenly. When Dean asked what the hell was so funny, Sam grabbed the zippo lighter that he'd left on the table earlier that day. He flicked it open and closed saying and he though he was the kinky one.

The End.

AN: I kinda wanted to see if I could write this without any real dialogue in it. Tell me what you think, inquiring minds(okay just me) want to know :D


End file.
